


Dare You To Speak ...

by KEQ993 (Ellie993)



Series: Dare You To Speak... [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie993/pseuds/KEQ993
Summary: Cassidy has finally told the truth of what he suffered at the Hands of Woody Goodman. But can Dick and Mac help hold him together long enough for Cassidy and Woody's Victims to get the justice they deserve?Or will the trials and struggles of Cassidy and Dick's turbulent home-life interfere?Can the Casablancas family rally in support and help Cassidy Dare to speak...
Series: Dare You To Speak... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762933
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One: Appearances Be Damned...

Dick couldn’t stop his gaze from repeatedly drifting to his mother. For the first time in her life, She wasn’t the remarkably made up woman he’d always known and seen her to be.

She was wearing a baggy matching tracksuit that consisted of a V-neck t-shirt, lounge pants, and a matching hoodie, a small overnight bag the only piece of luggage she appeared to have brought with her.

He’d never seen her dressed that casually, except maybe when she was in her gym clothes but she always had a face full of make-up on. Today not even a trace of make-up could be seen.

It gave her the impression of fragile vulnerability. She was as pale as marble, and she had dark circles under her eyes, which let him know she hadn’t slept any better than what he had the night before after they’d spoken on the phone.

“Did you get a hold of Dad?” Dick asked quietly, glancing worriedly at the open kitchen doorway.

“No not yet, but I left a message with his secretary that it was an emergency involving our children and that he was to phone me back as soon as he got the message. If he phones you first Richie, I want you to give me the phone. You and Cassidy have dealt with enough adult issues by yourselves to last a lifetime.”

“Can I get anyone something to drink or eat?" Mac asked wringing her hands together when everyone fell silent once again.

Dick shook his head and Betina eventually spoke when she registered she’d been asked a question.

“No, thank you, dear. It’s Mac, isn’t it? Is that short for something?”

“Umm, my full name is Cindy Mackenzie but I generally only answer to Mac. Only my parents really call me Cindy.” Mac replied, from the flush darkening her face, she was feeling more than a little embarrassed to have Betina’s full attention on her.

Keith Mars spoke as he walked around the table.

“I better go, Betina. I’m going to launch a little investigation of my own, make sure nothing missed or over-looked. But if you or Cassidy need me, whether it’s just to be a friend or act as an advocate again, Veronica made sure to forward my contact details to Mac.” Keith Mars said as he stood before bending down and brushing his lips against Betina’s cheek in a farewell kiss.

His mother seemed to be fighting tears, and she swallowed repeatedly before she was able to speak, placing and holding a hand to Keith’s cheek affectionately.

"Thank you, Keith. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me and my boys. And everything else your willing to do. I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Just take care of yourself and your boys. That's the only repayment I'll ever ask of you." He replied.

Dick’s stomach clenched tightly as he watched Mr. Mars turn to Mac, then without saying a word, he scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight.

He must have said something to her quietly, because as she pulled away from his embrace, she nodded her head, before quickly wiping away any stray tears from underneath her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, son," Keith said as he reached out his hand and shook Dick's.

"Why? I've done nothing for you to be proud of." Dick asked completely aghast at being praised.

"Now that's not true. You stood by Cassidy. From the minute you found out what happened, you stood by your little brother. You supported him speaking up and telling his truth and you made sure he got the help and support he needed and put it into place before the Sheriff's Office got involved. You protected him."

"I didn't protect him when it mattered the most." Dick rasped.

"Give yourself a break, Dick. You were a kid yourself when Woody abused Cassidy and No one had any idea what Woody was doing to all those kids." Keith protested.

When tears sprung to the surface and made Dick's eyes swim. Keith put a hand to the back of Dick's neck and pulled him into a brief one-armed hug before he turned and left the way Mrs. Harris had escorted the sheriff out earlier.

“He’s right Richie. Don’t blame yourself. You’re barely a year older than Cassidy, how on earth were you meant to know, let alone stop it from happening. Your father and I are the parents, and we were too busy, too wrapped up in ourselves and our own problems to realise what was happening.”

“Mum..” Dick began but fell silent as she started to cry.

“We let you both down, don’t pretend otherwise. But I-

Betina trailed off when she noticed Cassidy come to a stop in the doorway.

“Mum, you came,” Cassidy said clearly surprised as he came down the steps.

“Oh Baby, of course, I came.” She whispered as she pushed herself to her feet and headed towards him. As she got closer to him, she walked faster and before she even came to a stop, she threw her arms around Cassidy.

It surprised her to notice how tall he had grown, she remembered him being much smaller and skinner, now he barely fit within the hold of her arms and she barely came up to his shoulder.

When Betina realised Cassidy hadn’t returned her embrace but was instead standing rigid in her hold. She silently cursed herself. Of course, he didn’t want to be touched and was it any wonder he didn’t want her to touch him, she was his mother and she hadn’t protected him. She’d left him behind in her attempt to distance herself from the failure of her marriage.

So regardless of her own hurt feelings, she would put him and his needs first. No matter what it cost her. So she loosened her hold to pull away.

Suddenly, Cassidy’s long arms were around her back, tugging her back against him and squeezing her so tightly her breath caught.

“And I promise you, both of you.” She said wordlessly holding her hand behind her for Dick to hold, which he did immediately. “I’m never gonna leave or let you down again. I swear it.” She repeated, tears silently sliding down her face.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Watching Cassidy stand rigid in his mother's arms was heartbreaking to watch and Mac couldn't help but sigh in relief when he gave in and hugged her back.

There was so much guilt and hurt between those three people, Mac had to swallow down against the sob threatening to escape when Cassidy returned her embrace, while Betina reached out and clutched Dick's hand, joining the three of them together.

When Cassidy started to shake, his sobs breaking free, she silently headed to the path that led to the down to the beach. She needed a moment to herself to regroup. Her last glimpse of the Casablancas' family, was of Dick wrapping his long arms around them both, bundling the three of them tightly together.

She needed to check in with her own mother. She'd been extremely angry by the time Mac had returned her dozen messages last night and quite furious that Mac had fled out the house, late at night and had not returned.

It had taken everything in Mac to get her mother to calm down and listen to what she had to say. Her mother had only agreed to let Mac stay and not phone the sheriff's office to locate her missing daughter, when Mac had broken down in tears, begging for her mother to trust her and that her friend needed her, she couldn't tell the details of what was happening until she'd gotten permission to share their story and she couldn't come home tonight but she promised that she would phone her parents and check-in.

Cassidy had been very understanding when she'd explained and asked his permission to share only with her parents why she'd run out of the house and refused to come home.

Taking a deep breath Mac retrieved her phone and dialed her mother's mobile number.

"Thank God, Cindy. We were starting to get worried. You promised you'd phone." Natalie McKenzie spoke as soon as she answered.

"I'm sorry, things got a little crazy here this morning," Mac explained rubbing her hand against her head in an attempt to ease the brewing migraine pain that was increasing with every passing minute.

"Where's here, Cindy? I didn't push last night because you were so upset. But when my 17-year-old daughter spends the night someplace without us knowing where, your Dad and I can only be so understanding for so long."

"I'm safe Mum. I spent the night at the Casablancas house." Mac replied.

"There better be a hell of a good reason why I shouldn't be angry about you spending the night at your ex-boyfriend's house, where two teenage boys live, most of the time unsupervised, Cindy!" Mrs. McKenzie shouted.

"I know you've been beyond understanding but I had to make sure it was okay with Cassidy if I shared what was going on. Did you see the news last night?" Mac asked.

"What on earth has the news got to do with anything Cindy."

"Woody Goodman was arrested last night for sexually abusing boys from the Neptune Sharks Little League team over the past ten years. Cassidy was ... He was one of the boys, he...

"Oh, God." Mrs. McKenzie breathed out, shock and horror obvious in her tone of voice.

"When I realised that, I just had to make sure he was okay. But when I got here, he was a mess and Dick was in shock and their Dad's away on business. I just couldn't leave them to deal with it by themselves. So last night after calming Cassidy down, once he was asleep, Dick and I started talking and I phoned Keith Mars to ask him to act as Cassidy's advocate and he arranged for a lawyer who specialises in cases of child abuse. Thankfully, we had all that sort so when the sheriff showed up first thing to talk to Cassidy, he didn't have to face it all alone. Now's the first chance I've gotten to phone."

"Is Keith and the lawyer still there with you?"

"No, Mrs. Harris left with the Sheriff to finalise Cassidy statement, and then Mr. Mars left to start investigating the case himself after the sheriff finished speaking with Cassidy. But Cassidy and Dick's Mum, arrived while Cassidy was giving his statement."

"He told the Sheriff everything then?" She asked softly.

"I honestly wasn't sure if he would. He was dead sat against anyone knowing. But when it came down to it. I just don't think he could keep it quiet any longer."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not going to lie, it was awful, sitting there and hearing what that man did to Cassidy and knowing he wasn't the only child he abused. I just, I don't get how someone, anyone could do that, never mind to a child."

"Its just one of those things no one could ever understand, Cindy. Don't try to, you'll only hurt and upset yourself more than you already are."

There was a loaded pause before Mrs. McKenzie spoke again. "You're not coming home are you?"

"I'm sorry Mum. I just can't leave them. Yeah, Their mum showed up, but things are strained between them since she left after the divorce."

"You don't have to explain or justify it Cindy. I understand. I'm going to run some errands but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me bring you some changes of clothes. I need to see you, hug my little girl, and know for myself that you're okay?"

"Thank you, Mum. But what about Dad?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll explain everything to your Dad. I understand why you need to be there and he will too. But were trusting you, Cindy. Don't betray that trust." Mrs. McKenzie pressed.

"I know Mum. And I've never been more grateful than right now how much you and Dad love and trust me. I won't take it for granted." Mac promised.

"Okay, if you message me Cassidy's address, then I'll let you go and I'll phone you later when I'm on my way to Cassidy's house with your clothes. With everything going on, I don't want to just show up at their house unannounced."

"Thank you, Mum. See you later. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Her mother replied before hanging up.


	2. Chapter Two: And The Truths Just Keep Coming...

_**Chapter Two: And The Truth Just Keep Coming…** _

It had been such along time since Dick last hugged his mother and brother, and if he were honest he had no memory of ever engaging in a group hug with them. But thankfully it didn't feel awkward. It just felt right.

But the relief from the hug, couldn't overwhelm the underlying feelings of horror and devastation as well as the deep sense of guilt within him. Which only seemed to worsen when Cassidy broke down crying.

He couldn't say he was really surprised when Cassidy started sobbing. Dick had already seen him express the denial and the anger over what Woody had done to him. And if it had of been him in Cassidy's position, and after having to share what happened not only with his family but with strangers, strangers who were part of Neptune's police force, well, he probably would have already started crying a long time ago.

When Dick felt Cassidy sway on his feet between him and his mother. He tightened his grip on Cassidy and eased them both away from his mother in order to see Cassidy's face. His eyes were heavy and he blinked repeatedly like it was taking everything in him to stay conscious.

"Lets go Cass. You can lie down for a bit. Get some sleep." Dick mumbled as he led him back towards the kitchen doors.

"But..." Cassidy trialled off, confusion clouding his thinking as he looked between the doorway into the house and the pool house out the back.

"Pool house needs cleaned up but you can get some shut-eye in your old bedroom." Dick reassured him as he kept him moving deeper into the house.

By the time Dick got Cassidy up the sprawling staircase, he was supporting the majority of Cassidy's weight, his feet barely touching the ground anymore.

Dick had no memory of ever tucking his brother into bed when he was little. Cassidy had been such an outgoing child who got very sullen and distant in the years before he hit puberty.

That really should have been a warning sign, shouldn't it. Dick thought bitterly to himself even as his expression softened as Cassidy curled up on the bed and Dick folded the comforter down and over him.

"You didn't change anything." Cassidy whispered his expression more than a little dazed and disorientated by tiredness.

"Of course I didn't. It's my little Brother's room. Its where he bangs on the wall and tells me to keep the noise down. Its the room closest to mine, so you can sneak in and try to play god awful pranks on me." Dick croaked his voice choked up.

"You may be a Dick, but your a good big brother, when you want to be." Cassidy trailed off as he fell asleep.

"Yeah, brother of the year. That's me." He whispered sarcastically to himself as he slumped down and sat at the bottom of the mattress near the end of the bed.

Despite Cassidy being out cold, Dick couldn't bring himself to leave him alone. So he slumped forward bracing his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

He couldn't stop the feelings of frustration and helplessness that rose up in him, causing him to grip fistfuls of his hair and pull hard.

The momentary pain served to ground him and pull him out of his head and back into the moment. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and emotions he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

He jerked in surprise as he felt a hand trail across his shoulders briefly, he silently looked up and watched as his mother settled beside him and watched Cassidy as he slept.

Running a hand across her mouth, she blinked repeatedly before she spoke, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"Earlier when he hugged me, I realised how much he's grown up. How much I've missed. With the both of you. Both my boys tower over me. But here's my youngest, so grown up but yet, he's not. He still curls up and falls asleep the exact same when he did, the way you both did, when you were both little."

"When things were at there worst between your father and me. The fights and screaming matches were dreadful. After the house became quiet, in the middle of the night. I would get up to check on you both and when I went into your room. There you both were." Wiping the tears silently, Betina continued.

"That last night before I left, I found Cassidy curled up in the middle of your bed, like so many other times. But this time. He was curled up in such a tight ball and you had wrapped yourself around him. That last night, I'll never forgot it, but you had both your hands up to cup his ears. As if you were trying to shield him from it and block it all out."

"I'm so sorry Baby. I thought I was doing the right thing, the only thing I could do to protect you both. Your Father and I, our fighting over you both was only hurting you both and, I thought if I let you stay with your father. I could protect you both from any more hurt. I was wrong. I was so very wrong." She cried quietly.

Silently, Dick pushed himself upright and put his arm around his mother's shoulders.

"I know, Mum." He whispered, then fell silent and let her cry quietly on his shoulder.

When the sobbing stopped and she sighed deeply, Dick released his hold and they both silently sat upright.

"Come on. Lets let him sleep. He deserves what little peace he can find right now." Dick whispered as he stood up waiting patiently as his mother stroked her hand down across Cassidy's check before she stood up and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Silently she turned away and wrapping her arm around Dick's arm closest to her, she rested her head against his forearm as they left Cassidy's room. Only stopping once to close Cassidy's bedroom door quietly behind them.

* * *

"Dick!" Mac Shouted up the stairs, jarring them both from their companionable silence.

"Crap, what now." He asked rhetorically as he registered her weird tone, silently he slipped free from his mothers hold and jogged towards the staircase.

When he came to a stop, he seen Mac standing, her arms crossed in front of herself defensively as she faced his father.

"Dad." Dick said shock obvious in his tone of voice. "I thought you were on a business trip.”

"So did I, until my secretary informed me that your mother was on route to my house and informed her, that I was return her call before speaking to my own children."

"So you decided to try and pull one over on me and do the exact opposite of what I asked. Why Am I not surprised." His mother quipped as she walked around from behind Dick and faced his very shocked father.

"B, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"Our boys needed me. Lets... Go sit in the Kitchen. There's a lot you need to know about." Betina murmured as she descended the stairs before coming to a stop in front of Richard Casablancas Senior.

"Hello Dickie, it is good to see you." She whispered as she stood on tip-toe and brushed a kiss to his cheek.

"You too. What's going on? You've been crying." He replied, his tone appalled as he cupped her cheeks in both hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Come on." Betina encouraged as she tipped her head toward the Kitchen whilst linking her arms with his.

Dick and Mac silently followed behind them, Dick sitting on one of the stools and Mac waiting uncertain in the doorway.

Once in the kitchen Betina broke her hold and walked towards the coffee machine on the counter.

"Would anyone else like some coffee?" She asked her voice filled with forced cheer.

"Mum.."

"B.."

Both Dick and his father spoke together, exasperation obvious in Dicks tone, contrasting with his father's obvious confusion.

Betina reluctantly took a seat at the breakfast bar facing her eldest son and her Ex-husband.

"Maybe I should go.. Come back later." Mac spoke into the silence.

Before Dick could protest his mother answered.

"No Mac. You need to be here and know what's said between us. For Cassidy's sake."

"Don't tell me the kid fucked her and got her pregnant." Snapped Dick Senior, his horror and panic clear by his expression.

"For god sake Dickie, language. If only that was the issue at hand. Just please everyone sit down."

Reluctantly Mac and Dick senior sat down either side of Dick, and clustered around the granite breakfast bar. The silence between them all was oppressive and it took several moments of Betina opening and closing her mouth, words failing before she was able to speak.

"Woody Goodman was arrested last night after a parent of one of the current players on the Neptune Sharks Little league team filed a complaint that he had sexual abused their son. Other boys have already started coming forward, some boys who were on Cassidy's team those years and Cassidy was one of the boys Woody abused. He gave his statement to the Sherriff's office a couple of hours ago."

Dick Senior's usual golden complexation completely drained of colour. His mouth opened and shut repeatedly in shock.

"What.."

"Richie and Mac were amazing. Cassidy told them last night when the news broke. And they arranged for Keith Mars to act as Cassidy's advocate because he's still a minor and you and I were out of town and Keith pulled in a top specialist attorney by the name of Amanda Harris to represent Cassidy's best interests. I didn't get here until Cassidy was in the middle of giving his statement." Betina confided, her voice shaking as she fought back the urge to start crying.

"Dickie say something." Betina begged as he remained quiet, silently swallowing repeatedly.

"When you say he was one of them? Do you mean...?"

"Woody raped him Dickie. I don't even think Cassidy knows how many times it happened. Just that it stopped after he finished his last season of little league."

"You're sure?" Dick Senior croaked desperately hoping he heard wrong.

"I'm sure." Betina whispered.

Gaping silently, he suddenly pushed back from the breakfast bar with both hands, gasping, "I need air." Before he disappeared outside.

"God I need a drink." Dick said suddenly.

"Richie!" Betina admonished him.

"I'm just saying what were all thinking. What I wouldn't give right now to be trashed out my mind. But just because I said it, doesn't mean I'm going to do it. Cass needs us all too much right now for me to take the easy way out to try and make myself feel better."

"My thoughts exactly, but just because we cant get drunk doesn't mean we can't take the edge off." Dick senior rasped as he stopped in the doorway, looking slightly green and shaking while holding his silk pocket square up to his mouth.

He silently crossed the kitchen, binned the silk square piece of material, then took four tumblers out of the cupboard and a bottle of scotch and filled out two measures into each glass.

Silently he passed them out before he sat down. Betina and Mac looked at each other uncertainly. While Dick and Dick Senior threw back the contents of their glasses without a thought and no obvious wincing.

Both Mac and Betina took small sips, before returning their glasses to the countertop.

Exhaling noisily, Dick Senior pushed his glass away bracing his arms on the countertop and hug his head silently.

"How do we help him? Nothing we can do, no amount of money is going to make this better for him. And it's only going to get worse. When this goes public, not if, when the press gets a hold of the other victims names, Cassidy's name, they'll hound us."

"I'm sorry I'm such a fucking liability and a disappointment to you Dad." Snapped Cassidy from the hallway leading from the Livingroom to the kitchen.

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that. This is about protecting you Cassidy." Dick senior shouted as he pushed up from his chair and walked over and grabbed Cassidy by his upper arms.

"I've already failed you in the worst way imaginable. You're mum was gone, but I was here and I remember. I practically handed you to that sick freak. I let him pick you up and bring you home from practice. How many times did you come home late because that pervert had spent god knows how long, hurting you. I didn't have a clue."

"God, Cass I'm your Dad. Its my job to protect you. And I failed." Dick whispered brokenly as he cupped his sons cold and pale face in his two hands.

“As far as I’m concerned the only one that Failed Cassidy and all those other boys was Woody Goodman. He was in a position of trust and power and he abused that in the worst way possible.” Mac interrupted, hoping to put an end to this constant fight over who fault it was this happened and who failed.

“What matters now it making sure that Bastard doesn’t get the chance or opportunity to hurt another child the way he has Cassidy and god knows how many other boys.” Mac spoke anger and determination clear in her voice.

“Agreed.” Replied Dick straight away.


End file.
